


The Pregnancy

by ArgentsArrows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Season Eight, alive!bobby, pregnant!castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentsArrows/pseuds/ArgentsArrows
Summary: Castiel is accidentally impregnated by boyfriend Dean Winchester, and doesn’t plan to tell him until he can’t hide it any longer. But when angels start to become a problem again, he finds that hiding it might become much harder than he’d hoped. Can he keep the secret? And if not, how will Dean react to having a child?





	The Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fic, so please do not criticize it too much. As you can probably tell from my other fics, I mostly write Halechester. 
> 
> The fic is a WIP, written on mobile until I get my computer back, so please be patient with me.
> 
> The Pregnancy does follow the story of Supernatural’s eighth season, but Bobby Singer is still alive. There will be a few original issues thrown in, so don’t be surprised if not everything is canon compliant. Simply because I don’t have the best memory and will likely forget where they are if they keep moving about, they will be living in the bunker.

 

           Castiel sits in the bunker’s library by himself, leaning back in one of the chairs as his gaze sweeps slowly over the page he’s reading. A small, focused frown is on his lips, his head tilted to the side ever so slightly. 

           He’d never taken the time to explore the bunker, and when he’d found that there is a library, he’d immediately began his search for a book to interest him. Though it had taken a while, he’d eventually found something and settled in one of the library’s old armchairs.

            That was two hours ago. Now, the angel is nearly finished with the book, and still ignoring the Winchester brothers. They were having another one of their “prank wars”, and Castiel wanted no part of it. He’d seen how the brothers got when they were in the mood to pull a good prank, and now knows to get away when anything like that happens.

             But sometimes, hiding doesn’t work. And, much to Castiel’s dismay, this is one of those times. Dean comes into the library as the angel is turning the page in his novel, and the two lock eyes for hardly a second before he turns back to the story. Quite obviously not satisfied with the lack of acknowledgement, Dean grunts and approaches the other male. “What? No love for me?” 

             Castiel shrugs his shoulders as if to say ‘I guess’. “I was under the impression that as your significant other you would spare me in your pointless prank wars,” The angel begins, marking his page before setting the book off to the side. “Clearly, I was mistaken. And I’ve found that due to the importance of some of the books, the library is sort of a safe zone.” “Guess you’re right,” Dean considers, moving to sit near the angel. “Well, we’re done with our prank war. Because Sam found a case that needs our attention.”

             Immediately interested in a possible new case, and an excuse to leave the bunker, Castiel looks up at the hunter. “Oh? May I know the details?”

             Deciding to tease, Dean pretends to consider the request before responding. “No, you may not.” His words are met by a scowl. Instead of doing something to bother Castiel more, Dean gives in. “Apparently there’s some weird shit happening - surprise, surprise - in a town a few miles away from here. Sammy wants to go check it out.” Castiel’s head cocks to the side. “And you do not?”

             “I don’t think there’s anything to check out.” Dean shrugs, leaning his head back against the chair cushion with his eyes closed. “But Sammy’s not letting it go. So I think we’ll head out tonight, check it out, and come back in the morning if it’s nothing.” Castiel knew where this was going. Ever since they’d started dating, Dean had constantly suggested he stay home when he and his brother go on hunts. But every time, Castiel made it very clear that it was not happening.

             “You don’t want me going. Do you?”

             “No, I don’t. I’d feel a lot better if you stayed here, Cass. It’s safer.”

             “Well that isn’t happening, Dean.”

             Dean nods, his lips pressing into a thin line. “Yeah, I figured. I guess get ready to go then.” The angel nods, standing from his chair and walking out of the library to grab anything they may need for the hunt.

 

❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️

 

               Castiel was _not_ happy. The brothers had left without warning, leaving the angel stranded in the bunker. Sure, he’d lost his “angel mojo” as Dean liked to call it, but he could still be helpful! He knew how to work a majority of the brothers’ weapons, Dean had insisted that he learn. He was going to grab a coat for Dean as requested — which at the time he didn’t question, though the Winchester was already wearing a jacket — and had returned to find the brothers gone. After checking the garage, he saw that Baby was nowhere to be found as well. 

             He wasn’t going to call the brothers and demand an explanation. No, he was too stubborn to let them know they upset him. But he sure as well was going to bitch when he saw them again. He might not understand a majority of human customs, but he knew how bitch fits and guilt tripping worked. And he’d gotten rather good at it; he needed to if he wanted to get his way at any point. He was already planning how he’d get back at the man when he returned to the bunker.

             Hours later, the bunker door slides open. The loud voice of Dean echoes throughout the first floor, catching Castiel’s attention. He was arguing with Sam over.. something. Cass wasn’t sure what it was, but he was almost scared to find out.

             When Dean finds Castiel waiting for them, the corners of his lips tug upwards in a smile. “Hey,” he greets, leaving his brother’s side to approach the angel. He goes to lean in for a quick kiss, and looks shocked when Castiel takes a step away from him.

             “You said you wouldn’t leave me behind again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer and well.. better.


End file.
